


Impromptu Haircuts

by Olsies



Series: Little Presents [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Misgendering, Stilinski Family Feels, Trans Character, Trans Lydia, Trans Stiles, birth names, trans boy! Stiles, trans children, trans girl!Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bully shows up in Stiles and Lydia's lives with interesting results.</p><p>***</p><p>...I changed the title. Don't hate me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impromptu Haircuts

_To the Stilinski Parents,_  
 _As it is the end of the first quarter, I just thought I would add a little to Zee’s progress report. Zee is very a very smart and kind child. Zee impressed me from the very first week when Zee and Lydia traded clothes. Zee is one of my smartest students, and I feel it is a real privilege to teach such a child. You have a lot to be proud of._

Miss Marks paused for a minute trying to figure out the best words. She knew she had to tell them about the fighting. It was obvious what the reason was, and that was the only reason she hadn’t sent anything home yet, but she knew she would be in trouble with the principal if she didn’t send _something_ home soon.

_Knowing that Zee is probably one of my top students, it really saddens me to report that Zee has gotten into three fights in the past two weeks. I suspect it has something to do with Lydia, but neither of them will tell me, nor any of the other children. I am sorry I didn’t bring this up before; I think I had hoped to have some sort of an answer for you, but… Please note, this has not affected Zee’s class work, and there Zee is doing just fine._  
 _Yours,_  
 _Barbara Marks_

The woman stared at the screen for a minute and then hit send. It was the best she could do for Zee, who she felt was more like the Martin child than was being currently addressed.

***

Claudia did not get the e-mail until late that afternoon when she finally had time to sit down at Zee’s soccer practice. She read the e-mail three times before she hit reply.

_Miss Marks,_  
 _Should we meet? When?_  
 _Claudia_

***

Stiles was outside waiting for his mom to come get him and felt his heart skip a beat when the police cruiser came in and parked.

“Daddy!” Stiles yelled, rushing across the front lawn and stopping at the curb, bouncing.

“Hey, kiddo,” the Sheriff said getting out. He checked for traffic, waved at the Whitmores, and patted Stiles on the head.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked as his dad picked him up.

“Your mommy and I have to meet with your teacher this afternoon,” the Sheriff said.

“Am I in trouble?” Stiles asked, biting his lip.

“No, sweetheart,” the Sheriff said, kissing his cheek.

“Promise?” The Sheriff held out his pinky. They shook. “I made this for you today in art!” Stiles lifted a painting of his dad with a superhero cape.

“Is that Batman?” The Sheriff asked. Stiles shook his head.

“Teacher said to paint our hero. I painted you.” Stiles squeezed his daddy tight.

“Aww, thank you,” he said. “But I don’t wear a superhero cape.”

“I know, but it made it look more real,” Stiles said. The Sheriff laughed. They were almost to Stiles’s classroom and he could hear his mom talking with the teacher.

“No, everything is fine at home. She’s happy. She hasn’t said anything,” Claudia said. The teacher glanced at Stiles and his dad.

“Zee, why don’t you go play in the free area,” she said. The Sheriff set Stiles down and he rushed to the toy box in the corner where the Tonka Dump Truck was. He hardly ever got to play with it because the others said he was too much of a sissy to play with it. He pulled out and started making truck noises.

“...yes, but I don’t understand… She’s never raised a fist at anyone,” Claudia said.

“And I don’t think that’s what Zee is doing. I think some of the others are picking on Lydia and Zee is getting in the way.”

“But…” The sounds of talking were blurred out as Stiles drove the truck into the pile of stuffed animals.

“Remember Zee,” the teacher said, “you have to pick up whatever you get out.”

“Okay,” Stiles said lobbing some of the stuffed animals back into the pile. The grown ups murmured in the background while stiles enjoyed the Tonka Truck. All too soon though, his dad was getting up and calling him. Stiles put the toys back and ran to grab his dad’s hand. “Pick me up?”

“Sure, kiddo,” the Sheriff said bending and picking up Stiles. He took his wife’s hand as they walked to the parking lot. “It’s not bad, Claudia,” the Sheriff said as he set Stiles in his booster seat. “Buckle up.” Stiles pulled the belt strap down and clicked it into place. Claudia shrugged a little.

“I know, but… Why isn’t she telling us what is going on?” Claudia asked. The Sheriff shrugged and closed the door. They talked for a few more minutes and then the Sheriff kissed his wife, waved at Stiles, and left. Claudia got in the car.

“Hey, baby,” she said pulling on her seatbelt after closing the door. She started the car. “How was your day?”

“Good,” Stiles said kicking his toes in his sandals. It was a little cold for sandals, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to wear them for much longer.

“Did you get into any fights today?” Stiles froze, not daring to look up in the mirror which some how always reflected his mom’s eyes. He didn’t want to see the disappointment. “Zee?” Stiles picked a scab on his knee.

“I-” he started and stopped. “I didn’t mean to…”

“What happened?”

“Jeff was threatening to push Lydia in the mud and ruin her pretty dress. He says she’s not a real girl, but she _is_! She is, isn’t she mamma?” Stiles looked up at the mirror.

“Of course she is, baby! She’s as much a girl as you are…” Stiles made a face. “What was that for?” Claudia asked. Stiles shook his head.

“Nothing,” he mumbled.

“Something…” Claudia replied as she parked. Stiles looked up. They weren’t at home.

“Why are we at daddy’s work?” Stiles asked.

“Because he has a surprise for you,” she said. Stiles unbuckled and jumped out of the car. Claudia took his hand and they walked up the steps into the building. The Sheriff stood at the front desk, waiting for his family. He picked up Stiles and had him stand on the counter.

“Do you know what this is, Zee?” The Sheriff asked holding up a shiny silver star. Stiles’s eyes got real big.

“It’s a Deputy Star! Just like yours!” He squealed and jumped. The Sheriff laughed.

“Yup, and do you know what it’s for?”

“Me! It’s got my name on it, daddy!” Stiles said pointing to his last name.

“Before I give this to you, I have to tell you the rules, now stop jumping,” he said. Stiles stilled as best he could. “When you wear this badge, you are not allowed to punch, kick, or hit anyone, ok?”

“Or bite or pull their hair?” Stiles asked.

“Or bite or pull their hair. When you see something bad happening, you run quick and get a teacher. If someone is bothering Lydia again, you drag her with you. I understand you want to protect your friend, but you can’t do that with violence, okay Zee?” Stiles nodded. The Sheriff pinned the heavy badge to Stiles’s purple kitten shirt. “Shake on it,” the Sheriff said holding out his hand. Stiles shook it. “If you are caught fighting again, the badge will be taken away… got it?” Stiles held up his pinky. They shook again.

***

The next day at lunch, Jeff stole Lydia’s lunch box and wouldn’t give it back. Stiles ran for a teacher. He was given a sticker and was allowed to pick the book for story time. He picked his favorite, _Where the Wild Things Are_. When his mom picked him up from school, she took him for ice cream and Stiles felt proud.

***

This ploy worked for several weeks, but Jeff figured it out pretty quickly. He started being sneakier, doing it when Stiles wasn’t looking, or playing kick ball with Scott. He lived a few houses down from Lydia and started riding his bike in front of her house and if she tried to come out he’d call her names. Lydia did her best to ignore him, but she was five and there was only so much she could do.

It all escalated one day in art when Lydia came in wearing a satiny white dress her mom had bought her. The teacher even helped her in an extra good smock to keep from getting paint on it. Jeff was still cleaning up when the rest of them lined up. Stiles was telling Lydia about something he’d seen on TV when Jeff ‘tripped’ past them splattering Lydia with bright red paint. Lydia was too shocked even for tears at first and Stiles just forgot himself. He growled and jumped on top of Jeff knocking him back. Stiles started hitting the other boy as hard as he could until the teacher came running over. When Stiles’s normal teacher came to pick them up, she took a deep breath and squatted down next to Stiles who was still fighting the art teacher.

“Zee, look at me!” She said. Stiles hiccoughed. He couldn’t even remember when the tears started, he was so angry. “What happened to the deal?” Stiles’s face fell as he looked at his hands, and looked at Jeff.

“I-I’m sorry,” he said. “Please-please don’t call my mommy and daddy.” The teacher’s face twitched a little.

“I’m sorry, but you know the rules,” she said. She stood up and looked down at Jeff. “Your parents will be called as well. Danny, will you please take Lydia to the nurse? Thank you. Jeff clean up this mess. Zee… Can you behave yourself well enough to go to the principal’s office alone?” Stiles nodded, choking back a sob. The teacher left with the rest of the class. Stiles went to the principal’s office and sat down in the bad kid chair. He took off his badge and held it in his hand, staring at it, trying to not think about the disappointed looks on his parents’ face when they saw him.

A warm hand stroked Stiles’s back. He looked up and then back down. It was his mom. Immediately he handed over the badge and put his back to her.

“I don’t even get a ‘hello’?” She asked. Stiles shook his head. Claudia rubbed his back some more but he shrugged away. “Talk to me.”

“...white dress…” Stiles mumbled.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you…” She said.

“Lydia. Jeff got red paint all over her white dress…” Stiles said. The front office opened and Mrs. Martin came in carrying a change of clothes. Stiles stared down at his feet as she went into the nurse’s office. Stiles flung his arms around his mom. “I’m so sorry,” he sobbed. “I just got so angry. It was brand new and he did it on purpose! He’s such a-such a-he’s not nice!” Claudia rubbed his back.

“It’s ok, Zee,” she whispered. “I know. I know…”

“What is the principal going to do to me?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t know. I didn’t make it in to see him. Shall we do that now?” Stiles shoved his face in his mother’s side. Claudia picked up Stiles and carried him into the office. “You’re almost getting too big to carry,” she said knocking on the door. The door opened and a young man smiled at them.

“You must be Claudia,” he said holding out his hand. “Mark Rogers.” They shook hands. “Please, come in.” Claudia set Stiles in a chair and sat next to him. Stiles stared down at his feet.

“Do you want to tell me what happened, Zee?” Stiles bite his lip.

“She was wearing a white dress. He spilled paint on her. On purpose.” Stiles picked a scab on his arm.

“Does this sort of thing happen often?” Stiles nodded.

“Every day. He even is mean to her at her house. She told me!” The principal got up and opened the door.

“Has Mrs. Martin and Lydia-oh! Please, could you come in for a minute, Mrs. Martin? You too, Lydia.” They came in and the principal pulled up a couple of extra chairs. “Zee was just telling me that Jeff is harassing Lydia at home, is this true?” Mrs. Martin pursed her lips.

“Yes. I called his mother but…” She cleared her throat. The principal nodded.

“You needn’t say any more, Mrs. Martin.” He looked down at Lydia who was now wearing jeans and a shirt with Ponyo on it. “I’m really sorry this is happening to you. What can we do as a school to make it better?”

“Make Jeff go away,” she said. “Stiles shouldn’t get in trouble. It’s my fault… If I had been-If I was different…” She started crying. The principal got up and squatted in front of her, taking her hands.

“Lydia, look at me.” She looked up, still crying. “You are not wrong. You’re just fine. It’s Jeff and his mother that are wrong. There is _nothing_ wrong with you, okay?” Lydia nodded a little. “No, say it out loud.”

“Okay,” she said. The principal stood up and looked down.

“So, this is what I can do. Zee should go home for the rest of the--It’s not a punishment! You’re not in trouble!” He said when Stiles started crying. “You just need to take the rest of the day off. You had a bad day. Tomorrow is a new day. I’ll have a meeting with Mrs. Davis and we will discuss Jeff’s behavior. I can’t do anything about at your home, Mrs. Martin, but…” Mrs. Martin nodded.

“Can I go home, too?” Lydia asked in a small voice.

“If it is alright with your mother,” the principal said.

“Sure, sweety. We’ll just get your things…”

“Can Zee come over, please?” Lydia asked. “I want to show her my new tea set.” The parents glanced at each other, nodding subtly.

***

Three days later, Stiles found himself back at Lydia’s. They were in her basement watching Disney movies and playing with Lydia’s Barbies. Stiles only had one Barbie and he’d cut all her hair off.

“You know, Stiles,” Lydia said looking up from dressing her Barbie. “If we cut your hair, you’ll look more like a boy.”

“I know,” Stiles said. “But my mommy doesn’t like it when I play with scissors.”

“I have these…” Lydia said pulling out a pair of Barbie scissors. “I had a Barbie whose hair you could cut once, but it works on real hair too. I could do it, if you want…” Stiles bit his lip.

“Maybe I could just ask my mom to take me to get my hair cut,” he said. Lydia tsked at him like her mother did her.

“It will be so easy,” she said reaching out for Stiles’s thick, brown hair. Stiles took a deep breath and turned his back to her.

“Okay,” he said. Stiles’s hair was a mess. Lydia started cutting some of the free strands off. There were knots close to his scalp so those came off too. By the time Claudia came down for them, all that was left of Stiles’s long hair was in a pile in the waste bin. What was left on his head was ridiculous little tufts. Claudia had no idea as to how to react.

“Where are the scissors?” She finally asked making the children jump. Lydia presented the Barbie hair cutting scissors. Claudia took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Why?”

“Because-” Lydia started but Stiles cut her off.

“Because it’s better like this,” he said. Claudia said nothing else as she grabbed her son’s hand and took him upstairs. Mrs. Martin apologized profusely, but Claudia shook her off.

At home that night, the Sheriff buzzed the rest of Stiles’s head with his electric razor. Stiles liked it even better. He felt invincible.

***

Jeff found Stiles Monday morning on the playground playing tag with Scott and the others.

“You look like a boy!” Jeff shrilled.

“So?” Stiles called back. The morning monitors were dealing with a squealing second grader who had apparently peed her pants.

“You’re a freak just like Hayden!” Jeff called out. Stiles just shook his head and climbed to the top of the slide. Scott was the only one who seemed torn. He hated hearing his friends be picked on like this, but the others didn’t seem to care any more, so he just tried to follow along until Jeff and a couple of his other friends got on the playground too. Scott got scared. He ducked down on one of the steps and watched as the others chased Stiles down the slide and on to the black top. “Not so tough now that teacher isn’t watching!” Jeff taunted. Stiles turned, trying to find a way out, a way to a teacher, but there were four of him. He was scared to make a break for it because they’d catch him but he was more scared to stay. He ran and one of Jeff’s friends caught him and pushed him down. Jeff was about to come over when a bigger kid showed up, telling them to get or _he’d_ pound them into the pavement. Stiles stayed down, not daring to look up until the kid knelt next to him.

“You okay?” The boy asked. Stiles nodded. “Your elbow is bleeding.” Stiles looked down at it and nodded.

“I’m fine,” he said standing. The boy stood up too. He had to be in at least third grade.

“I’m Derek,” the boy said.

“Stiles. Thank you for…” He indicated at kids who had run off. Derek nodded.

“No problem,” he said and walked off to a group of other kids in his grade, shaking his head. A teacher came over to see what the trouble was.

***

Jeff left them alone for three glorious days.

Friday morning came, and it started when Lydia was showing Stiles, Allison, and Scott her new purse her mom had bought her.

“Look at all the zippers!” She said holding it out for their inspection. They nodded appreciatively. They weren’t expecting Jeff to zoom by just then and grab it from her.

“You shouldn’t have this! Zee should!” Jeff taunted trying to twist the strap around Stiles.

“Stop it!” Stiles yelled pushing away. “Why can’t you just leave us alone?”

“ _Leave us alone…_ ” Jeff mocked. “Why don’t you just shut up! You’re such a freak!” Jeff shoved Stiles down. He fell into the gravel pit where the playground was. “Oh, did duh wittle pwincess fall?” Stiles got up and was about to launch himself out of the gravel when a blur shoved Jeff to the ground.

“Drop the purse!” Derek growled. Jeff tossed the purse to the side, his eyes wide with fear. “Say you’re sorry.” Jeff gaped at Derek. “Say it!” Derek squeezed at Jeff’s throat and the boy gagged a little.

“S-s-sorry!” He said, tears streaming down his eyes. Derek squeezed again for good measure. “SorrysorrySORRY!” The boy screamed.

“Say you’ll leave them alone!”

“I will, I will… I promise!” The boy blubbered. The teachers came and pulled the two boys apart. When they stood Jeff up, everyone could see he’d peed his pants. There were some snickers but mostly the children were looking at Derek in fear and awe.

They sat in a line in the principal’s office, not looking or talking to each other. Stiles wasn’t sure why he, Lydia, Scott, and Allison were there, but they were. Jeff was in the principal’s office with his mother. Derek’s mom had also been called, but Stiles hadn’t heard about the rest of their parents. 

When Stiles first saw Talia Hale walk in, he seriously considered pissing himself, and the way she went for her son, first checking to see if he was alright and then came the anger. The absolute look of disappointment on her face made Stiles squirm in his seat, but Derek met his mother’s eyes and refused to look away. The principal’s door opened and Mrs. Davis ran into Talia, giving her a scathing look that Talia returned in double.

“Ah, Mrs. Hale,” the principal said and looked down at the children. “You and Derek make yourselves comfortable in my office… I’ll just be a moment.” She and Derek went in silently. “You lot,” the principal said looking down at them. “Go to your classroom. You did nothing wrong…” They got up and scrambled to the door before he could change his mind.

That afternoon, when the Sheriff was helping Stiles with his stuff, he couldn’t help overhear the other kindergarteners telling their parents about that morning’s excitement.

“A third grader pushed down a kindergartener and made him wet his pants?” The Sheriff asked once they got to the car.

“His name’s Derek. He’s really cool. He did it when Jeff pushed me in the gravel pit,” Stiles said staring out the window.

“Oh…” The Sheriff said.

After that, Stiles had no reason to fight. Jeff left them alone, and eventually his mom pulled him out of the school altogether, claiming the school was biased because all that happened to Derek was he wasn’t allowed to go to morning recess.

***

One early Saturday morning, Stiles came in the kitchen in his pyjamas and carrying his stuffed wolf he’d had since he was a baby. The Sheriff had just got off a long night shift. Seeing his child look all sleepy made that Saturday so much better. He picked up the five year old and blew a raspberry on his belly. Stiles squealed and kicked, laughing. They could smell pancakes from the kitchen. The Sheriff put Stiles on his shoulders. They ducked under the kitchen doorway, and Claudia smiled at them as they came in.

“Do you know what day it is Zee?” She asked as the Sheriff set Stiles at the kitchen table.

“Saturday!” He declared. Claudia laughed a little.

“It’s December first! Do you-”

“We get to write letters to Santa!?” Stiles crowed jumping up on the seat.

“Yes, but only if you sit down on your bottom,” the Sheriff said, feeling a little anxious until Stiles sat back down.

“But first, pancakes,” his mother said. Every year Stiles and his parents wrote letters to Santa on December first so the letters could make it all the way to the North Pole. Stiles eats his pancakes as fast as he can and then races up to his room for his crayons. When he comes back down, his mom has gotten the stationary out, and his dad is doing the dishes. “Do you want any help, Zee?” Claudia asks but Stiles shakes his head. He picks out a piece of stationery with penguins on it and starts writing.

_Dear Santa,_  
 _My name is Zdzisława Stilinski, and I am five. I have two wishes, but they are sort of one. I want to be a boy more than anything in the world, and I want people to call me Stiles not Zdzisława. I like my name but everyone calls me Zee and anyway, Zdzisława is a girl’s name and I am not a girl. Please help. I want nothing else. Not even toys. Not even one small Army guy. I got in lots of trouble this year, and I am really sorry for that. I promise to try better if you can just do this thing for me. Thanks._  
 _Love,_  
 _Stiles Stilinski_

He folded the letter quickly before his mother could see it. She handed him an envelope and Stiles shoved the letter in. He licked the seal extra good, and slammed the stamp on.

“Mail! Mail!” He screamed running towards the door.

“Oh just wait, young lady,” Claudia called after him giggling. She scooped him up and carried him back towards the kitchen. Stiles sat there clutching his letter tightly in his fist. He suspected his dad was being slow on purpose because his mom finished fairly quickly. Finally he was done, his envelope sealed and stamped, and they all went to the mailbox. Stiles waited all morning for the mailman to come collect their letters, and when he did, Stiles screamed and jumped up and down laughing.

***

Three days later, Claudia was going through the mail and found the Santa letters. She opened Zee’s first, smiling and wondering at what her daughter wanted so badly and yet was so secretive about. Claudia felt her stomach flip a little as she read the letter. The signs had all been there, and even knowing about Lydia hadn’t helped. Immediately, she picked up the phone and called her husband.

“So… When is your lunch?”

***

Stiles woke up Christmas morning feeling nervous. He had no idea as to what to expect. He slipped past his parents’ bedroom and looked at the stockings. The night before his had read ‘Zee’ but this morning it said ‘Stiles.’ Stiles gaped for a full minute before he started shrieking, tugging his stocking down. His parents thundered down the stairs in their pyjamas, his mom carrying a baseball bat.

“What? What is it Stiles?” The Sheriff asked, looking around for an intruder. Stiles looked up.

“What did you call me?” He asked. Claudia lowered the baseball bat and the Sheriff sat down.

“I called you ‘Stiles’,” he said. Stiles’s eyes got big and round.

“But-how did-”

“Because Santa told us,” Claudia said. “He wanted me to give you this, too. He forgot it in our room last night.” She held the bat out for Stiles who just gaped at them. He suddenly burst into tears and hugged his father.

“It’s alright, son…” The Sheriff said, which only made Stiles blubber harder. The Sheriff looked up at his wife.

“Don’t you want to open your presents?” She asked.

“No…” Stiles howled. “No, I-” He hiccupped. “I got it already…” Claudia slid down so she could get in on the hugging action too.

“It’s ok, Stiles,” she whispered. “It’s ok…”

After a few minutes, Stiles sniffled and sat up. “Is the bat really for me?” Claudia nodded and gave it to him.

“There’s other stuff under the tree too.” Most of it was clothes, but there were a few toys and what not mixed in. Stiles felt very shaky all morning, like that morning was just the best dream ever. But his parents kept calling him Stiles, saying son, until he got so overwhelmed he hid in the laundry basket.

His parents found him several hours later, fast asleep. When he woke up and they were _still_ calling him Stiles, he felt much calmer. Later, Lydia and Mrs. Martin showed up. They had heard the wonderful news and wanted to celebrate with the Stilinskis. Lydia carried in her mother’s rolls, and Mrs. Martin carried in a bottle of sparkling cider and some more boy clothes for Stiles.

It was the best Christmas Stiles ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, and update! I gave myself lots of feels writing this. All the feels. Too many feels. An embarrassing amount of feels.
> 
> More will hopefully be coming soon. ^_^


End file.
